House of Wax
by xHardyxGirlx
Summary: Sephora Winchester, the best friend of Nick Jones and Dalton Chapman, goes with the gang to the "biggest football game of the year." It's the House of Wax movie with an added OC character. WadeCarly, BlakePaige, and NickOC.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my God, shoot me now," I mumbled as I sat at the table with Carly and Paige. I thought I was going to beat myself unconscious. Carly looked at me.

"Look, if you've got a problem with us, _Sephora_ then tell us," she said bitterly. My eyes narrowed.

"Okay. I've got a problem with _you_ nagging on your brother all the time. Paige, I've got no problems with you," I said looking at Paige, who nodded and flipped through the newspaper. Carly opened her mouth to say something, but Paige cut her off.

"There's a place in Tribeca for-"Carly cut her off.

"That's too expensive. The money I saved up won't cover two months' rent. I'm gonna have to work every second I'm not in class until graduation."

"Carly, don't even think about not going," Paige said dangerously. I had to chuckle. Paige and dangerous weren't exactly two words that worked together.

"I'm not."

"Good…because you know how proud I am of you." I snorted, but covered it up as a cough. Carly shot a glare at me and I smiled.

"It's just an internship."

"At _InStyle_ magazine!" Paige seemed to think. "Unless you'd rather stay at the Waffle House as a waitress forever." Carly made a face and took a sip of her soda with a laugh.

"No thanks." Paige laughed now and I rolled my eyes, but smiled when Wade approached.

"Yeah," she said with a grin. Wade walked over and sat down next to Carly.

"Hey babe," he said, pecking her on the cheek.

"Hi," was Carly's reply. I almost gagged at how far apart yet close the two of them seemed. It sort of is the relationship that I want, but I would more closeness than apartness if you get what I'm getting at. Now then, here is where the conflict ensues. I completely blame Paige, I didn't do this.

"Sorry, there were these two drunk rednecks wrestling in the bathroom." I laughed and said,

"Really?" He looked at me and laughed before saying teasingly,

"No I'm lying to you." Wade and I were always like brother and sister. I love Wade, he was my brother, but not the badass brother. The funny brother who always made me feel better, and I did the same for him.

"There's no rednecks in New York," came Paige's reply. I rolled my eyes and sent Wade a look when he looked a bit taken aback by her being so forward. I rolled my eyes and watched as Paige stood up. Carly had given her the Shut-Your-Mouth-Or-I'll-Kill-You look.

"No…there's not," was Wade's calm reply.

"Well, I'm gonna go see what Blake's doing. He seems to like that car more than me nowadays." She walked away and I chuckled.

"Who doesn't?" Wade smiled and I turned to him. "Well I'm off to see what Nick is up to. Hopefully he isn't torturing a hobo." He laughed and I stood up and walked towards the entrance to the small gas station. I saw Nick and Dalton causing chaos. "Hey dickheads!" The two turned and Nick smiled. He wrapped me into a hug and spun me around. I laughed.

"Hey Seph, what's up?" I shrugged.

"Why do you gotta be so bad ass around everyone but you're cool round Dalton and I?" He shrugged. "Oh don't pull that shit with me, ya dumb ass." He smiled and put me in a headlock.

"Because that's how it's always been, Seph. Everyone think's I'm the evil twin."

"While your sister's the good one I know." He gave me a noogie.

"Now don't forget it." I laughed.

"Okay! Okay! I won't forget it." He laughed and let me go before I said," C'mon, let's go cause some chaos." Nick laughed again.

"Ah, always with the ideas, my little Chaos Lover," he said hugging me from the side before letting me go. I chuckled before we walked into the store. I ignored everything until I heard someone say,

"Nice, real nice." I looked up and saw that Nick had dumped soda all over a hobo. I rolled my eyes and tossed him a twenty with a smile before walking up to the group. Wade smiled at me and Nick immediately wanted to know why.

"I thought you were interested in my sister, Wade." Wade looked at him funny.

"Um, obviously I _am_." I rolled my eyes. Nick was always looking for a reason to fight with Wade in front of his sister.

"Well then stop looking and smiling at Seph," Nick snapped. I rolled my eyes and pushed him down onto the bench. I massaged his shoulders and whispered into his ear,

"Stop being such a dick." He chuckled and shook his head, causing me to roll my eyes once again. _Stubborn jackass_, I thought.

"So what do ya think, guys? Gonna be a sweet game tomorrow huh?" Wade asked, trying his best to be friendly.

"Yeah," Nick and I replied. Of course, Nick was less enthusiastic than I was. I rolled my eyes. "Don't be gay, Nick," I said while shoving him. He rolled his eyes.

"Dalton, please don't film me," came the voice of Carly. I bit back a groan. It was just a damn camera.

"What? I'm not filming right now," he said trying to act stupid. I rolled my eyes.

"The red light is on, dipshit." Nick laughed and Dalton pouted. I laughed and shook my head.

"Put the camera down," Nick said forcing down the camera. "You know she doesn't like having people up in her face." He looked at his sister and smirked. "She folds under pressure."

"You got something to say to me?" She asked heatedly. I held back a snort. Nick always had something to say to Carly, but he kept his lips shut. I couldn't believe he still had up all this bullshit about the car being stolen when…oh never mind.

"No I think you've already spoken enough for the both of us, don't you?" He asked smugly with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon _Evil Twin_," I grabbed his arm and stood up. "Let's go." Dalton nodded.

"Yeah, you guys are lame. I'm outta here. See ya." I shook my head and watched as Dalton walked out. I pulled up Nick and tugged him towards the exit. I turned and smiled to Wade, who smiled back. Well, so much for getting along, huh?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't understand. I just don't. Why in the _hell_ did Nick, Dalton, and I have to be cramped into this small ass car of Wade's. It was Dalton, me, and Nick in the backseat, in that order. Carly and Wade were up front. Wade kept sending me apologetic looks in the rearview mirror. I'd smile and then I leaned against Nick. He didn't move, but that's because he wasn't one to show affection in public. Dalton was leaning against the other window. I sighed and groaned when Dalton dug his camera into my hip to move. Nick reached over and hit him before he nonchalantly rested his arm on me. I rolled my eyes and smiled before Wade said,

"It's gonna be packed tomorrow." I chuckled. It was the biggest game of the year of course it was going to be packed. Poor Wade, he was just wanted to kill the silence.

"Speaking of packed, my legs are killing me back here, man."

"Don't worry, man, it's not Wade's fault his little Hot Wheels care only fits two." I rolled my eyes and hit Nick in the chest.

"Don't be such dicks, you two." I was trying to stand up for Wade, but I'm a failure.

"It's more like a 'shot wheels' car, isn't it?" Dalton mumbled. I rolled my eyes and kicked him. "What did you do, go to the barber shop and ask for a He-Man haircut?" He asked. I kicked him harder and Nick hit him.

"Shut up, Dalton," we both said grouchily. He looked at us and pouted.

"Dude…you hurt me."

"And I'll kick your ass if you're not careful, now stop being such a dick to Wade."

"Why? Is he your secret lover behind Carly's back?" I laughed harshly and kicked him again, but this time in the chest. He gasped for breath and Nick hit my arm.

"Be nice," he mumbled under the roar of the car. I smiled and snuggled closer. Then, the car slowed down. I fell forward and into the backseat floor. I groaned and was pulled up by my forearm. "You okay?" Nick asked me quietly. I nodded.

"What the fuck was that?"

"What the hell is this?" Dalton asked. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, man."

"This sucks," I stated as we followed Blake, who, might I add, had a huge ass car. Pissed me off that we're in a small, cramped ass car and here's Blake and Paige in their—oh my God.

"Look at her. Look at her!" In the car next to us, Blake's car, Paige's head was bobbing up and down, and from the looks of it, over Blake's lap. The look on his face was complete pleasure. I blinked several times, hoping that I was seeing things. Everyone in the car was laughing and getting along. Paige looked up and hit Blake's chest before calling Carly.

"You are so busted!" She said into her phone. We all laughed. Paige said something and Carly turned to Wade. "She dropped her lip balm."

"Yeah," we all replied, unconvinced.

"Yeah, right. You dropped your lip balm." We laughed. "So what's up?" We were quiet and Wade paid attention to the road. The couple in the larger vehicle seemed to be having a bit of an argument before Paige spoke into the phone. "We're pulling over guys." We all nodded and Dalton sighed happily.

"Hey, wax museum," Wade said with interest. I smiled. Wade loved interesting things.

"You like that kind of stuff, Wade?" Nick asked. I almost groaned and I leaned against him once again, my face going into his shoulder. Wade shrugged.

"Yeah, I dunno. Sometimes." I sighed, it was better than answering straight up yes, I suppose.

"I guess if you like things pretending to be other things. Which you obviously do…right sis?" I sighed and said,

"Wade, do me a favor and put on some metal so I can drown out the bickering couple." He laughed and nodded before turning up the music.

About half an hour later, Blake finally picked a place, and it was a nice place too. It was open and could fit everything we needed. I got out and stretched before hitting Dalton for insulting Wade's car. Wade's car was nice, but it wasn't big. Besides, Wade didn't know he would be taking half the world in the back of his car, right? Right. I love being right. Haha, anyway. I helped Blake and the boys unload and set up everything before Blake asked me if I would go get firewood.

"Sure, as long as Nick or Wade comes with." They raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"So if there's some psycho bastard in the woods, I would like one of the two strongest guys in our group to be with me." They nodded and before anyone had time to object, Wade and I walked into the forest. I chuckled at Carly's face before I began to pick up firewood. "So, how's it going?" I asked. He looked at me and stopped picking up firewood.

"Well…it's…not going so great. You know Carly wants to live in New York, but I want to live in a small town, you know?" I nodded and continued to pick up firewood. "Well…I want to be happy and I want her to be happy, but…I dunno, Seph." I smiled at him and stopped picking up the twigs and branches.

"Hey, if she loves you, she'll support your decision and you'll do the same. And besides, you know if things don't work out you'll have me." He smiled and nodded before ruffling my hair. I laughed.

"C'mon, we better get back. They'll think I'm screwing you in the forest." I laughed.

"Well with my ruffled hair it wouldn't shock me," I teased, causing him to laugh before we both headed back towards the campsite. We smiled and I set the firewood down. I started the fire and set the wood up so I wouldn't have to go get more later. I looked at everyone and saw that they were all in their own little groups. Nick was sitting off by himself, Blake and Wade were tossing the football back and forth, Paige and Carly were talking amongst themselves, Dalton was filming everyone, and I was sitting next to the fire with a stick and a marshmallow. I had finished my smore when Dalton came over and put the camera in my face. I laughed and took a bite before taking some marshmallow and putting it on Dalton's forehead. He frowned and I laughed before walking over to Nick. I sat down next to him and leaned against his knees.

Nick and I weren't together, but we had always been quite close. So everyone thought we were a couple, which was both annoying and flattering. Annoying because everyone seemed to think so, but flattering because Nick was quite an attractive fellow and he was also a strong, nice guy, but of course, everyone loves a bad boy so every girl in the area was trying to get with him. It was disgusting, you know?


	3. Chapter 3

Ah, camping out with the boys was fun, but with the two females, not so much. I was sitting at Nick's feet, as usual one could tease, drinking a beer. He was sitting casually in a camping chair with a beer in his hand. Dalton came over with the camera and I laughed while shooting the rocking sign. He laughed and went back to filming someone else.

"Blake!" Blake threw the football to Wade and smiled as Wade tried to catch it. "Come on…!" He said while trying to catch it, but he over stepped the throw.

"Touch down!" Blake yelled in triumph and I laughed as the ball landed next to Nick. It went deathly quiet and I almost sighed. It was pathetic when shit like this happened. Wade stood for a moment before going to get the ball, but Nick was too quick. He stood up and took the ball in his hand. He threw it as hard as he could towards Blake. Blake caught it and looked like he was hurt a little…or at least his pride was.

"Nice arm," Wade said through gritted teeth as Nick went to sit down in his chair. "I see why they gave you a scholarship." I bit my lip. Wade wasn't supposed to bring that up.

"Yeah, it's a real tragedy ain't it?" Nick asked sarcastically. I stood up and looked at him.

"Nick," I said warningly.

"Yeah, it is," Wade practically growled. I shook my head and sat back down, drinking more of my beer.

"Wade, help Dalton, okay?" Carly asked, walking up to him. He was still glaring. "Please?" She asked before he walked off. She walked up to Nick and I was going to stand up but decided he could handle it.

"You can be a prick to me, that's fine. But he didn't do anything to you."

"So you admit that you did something," he said with a mix of question and shock. Carly sighed.

"I admit, according to you, I did something wrong, sure." I rolled my eyes. Here came the unnecessary fight that always seemed to make the two's relationship worse.

"You dimed me," he said, slightly peeved. I sighed.

"I did not dime you out. When the sheriffs asked where you got the car, I said I didn't know. I didn't even know it was stolen. You're blaming that on me?"

"You could have covered for me, huh?" I chuckled and thought,iHypocrite/i. The fighting continued.

"You get caught stealing, it's my fault. You're resisting arrest, and it's the cop's fault."

"He took a swing at me," he interjected.

"You get kicked off the football team; it's the coach's fault. Mom and dad kick you out of the house, it's their fault. You can't keep a job for two weeks, it's every manager's fault." Nick chuckled.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," he said before sitting down. I looked at him and cleared my throat slightly. He looked down at me and smiled apologetically. I nodded and then listened as the fight went on.

"So why did you come? To piss me off?" I almost laughed.

"Don't you get it? You're the good twin," he pointed at her, and then to himself. "And I'm the evil one." I chuckled. He's used that almost a million times.

"Grow up. You are so afraid to take things seriously."

"Yeah. As afraid as Wade is of leaving good old Gainsville? New York City, well, I hear they got buildings as tall as the sky," he finished in a slightly southern accent. I laughed and Carly shot me a look. I drank my beer.

"Okay." She turned and walked away before Nick came back over and I leaned against the chair once again after he sat down. He smiled and petted my hair. I laughed and smacked his hand. I wasn't a dog. The boys started playing football and then the wind blew. I covered my mouth as the horrible, rotten smell came close to my nose. I gagged and everyone else did the same.

"What's the smell?"

"That's bad," someone mumbled. I gagged once more and put my hand over my mouth. It was so disgusting.

"Oh, my God," said Paige with her hand over her nose and mouth as if it was a protective barricade from the God-awful stench.

"Dalton, did you crap your pants again?" Nick hollered, I tried not to laugh. Only Nick.

"No…I dunno, maybe." He chuckled and sniffed his armpits. "I mean, I'm wearing my work clothes so..." He put his head between his legs and I rolled my eyes.

"Why, Dalton, why?" Nick laughed and petted my head again. I pouted.

"Not a dog, Nick."

"It's horrible…" I nodded, but then realized they were talking about the smell.

"Something's dead out there."

"No, something's dead right here." I sighed. "We need to drink it back to life." I rolled my eyes now. "Bless me, dog." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, man." I sighed and about half an hour later, it was still dark and everyone was pretty close to being drunk…well, almost. Dalton was going around being a goofball to everyone as he usually did and almost got soda on his camera, which made me laugh. I saw still sitting next to Nick, as I usually did. It was almost like I was a dog that constantly sat at his side. His hand landed on my head and I blinked, but he started sort of petting me. I shrugged it off, thinking he was drunk, since he was talking to Blake about him stealing the car, but what occurred next changed my mind.

The girls took Dalton into the tent and changed him into this gay ass yellow shirt and shades. I was going to pass out, not doubt about that, but we still sat there, enjoying his humiliation. There was a lovely little make out scene between Carly and Wade next that almost made me vomit, not going to lie. I wasn't really one for romance. Then Dalton stole his camera back and went around filming the lustful couples. He stopped at Nick and me. I flipped him off.

"I'm sure you'd love to, Seph," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't even think about it…and I'm not kissing you, dude."

"Come on, you know you want to." Nick sent him a look. "Just kidding. Psyche."

"I wouldn't kiss your ass for shit," Nick said and I chuckled.

"Yeah?" He asked before something creepy happened. A blue truck pulled through the trees and partially into the clearing we were in. I sort of got scared, I'm not going to lie. Everyone was standing at this point and I was sort of huddled next to Nick, who put his arm around my shoulders. This guy was seriously creepy, and the even creepier thing was, he wasn't leaving like normal people would when they see a group occupying a spot.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, sooo the creepy man was still sitting there and half of us were wondering what the hell was going on. I was really creeped out because he was definitely just sitting there, staring at us. I was still huddled next to Nick, who still had his arm around my shoulders. There was complete and utter silence since, well, let's face it, that truck was old, broken down, and crap. It was white; I knew that, even if it was dark. After a few moments, everyone was getting creeped the fuck out, and I could definitely tell.

"Hey, yo, man you need somethin?" Blake asked trying to be all bad ass for Paige. I rolled my eyes, but stayed close to Nick.

"What does he want?" Someone asked. I rolled my eyes.

"He wants our blood," I retorted, Carly turned and glared me. I smirked her way. Nick gently nudged me and I quieted myself.

"Hey, can you turn your headlights off please?" Blake asked, shielding his eyes. Actually everyone was shielding their eyes. The man did nothing; his arm was hanging out the window slightly.

"Okay, this is getting kinda creepy." _No shit_, I thought with a roll of my eyes. Then one of the guys decided to try and be macho. Failures.

"Hey, c'mon man, get out of here. There's nothing to see here. Let's go." I rolled my eyes. Blake was such an idiot. Did he not realize we were in the middle of no where and, well, let's face it, the guy could run us over if he saw fit to it. I moved closer to Nick at the realization that this guy could possibly run over all the guys and then rape us girls. Wouldn't that put a damper on the night?

"Can we help you?" Carly asked. I wanted to hit her. Was she fucking stupid?

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I hissed, causing Nick to chuckle.

"Maybe we're on his property…" Paige trailed off.

"No, we didn't pass a gate." I looked at Blake.

"We don't need to pass a fucking gate to be on someone's property, dumb shit."

"Hey, man, turn your lights off," Blake said, ignoring me and trying to be macho for Paige. Everyone seemed to know that he wanted to get laid tonight and that was why. Dumb fuck.

"Hello!" Someone yelled.

"Turn your lights off," Wade said while glaring a bit at the guy, a protective arm around Carly. I sighed. The man obviously wasn't going to listen to us, but Blake tried to be macho once again.

"Turn them off, or I'm whooping someone's ass!" He yelled angrily. Nick sighed angrily and grabbed a beer bottle. I raised an eyebrow at him before he threw it. My eyes widened as it clashed with the truck and one of the lights went out. The temptation to mutter," smooth" was almost too much, but I didn't.

"Nick!" Carly yelled angrily.

"Oh my…" I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?!" Dalton asked as he popped up out of no where. I almost laughed as the guy began to pull away. "Yeah!" He yelled before turning and walking back to the campsite. Carly stood next to Nick and I, glaring at him. I tried not to throttle her. "That was great. That was great, dude." I sighed.

"My man Nick here is hardcore," I heard Blake say. I rolled my eyes. Sure, now he enjoyed having Nick's company.

"What the hell was that about, huh?" Carly asked angrily.

"You the man, dude, that was awesome."

"Don't encourage him," she said bitterly as she gazed after Blake before turning back to Nick. Wade came up to Carly.

"C'mon, he's gone." He went to pull her away when she turned to me.

"What about you?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow high. I saw Nick's eyes narrow slightly. He never did like it when people picked on me. "Huh? What beef do you have with me?" I snorted.

"Like I have to answer any of those questions," I said while moving towards the site. She grabbed my arm and I turned to her. "Bitch, you don't let me go, and I will kick your ass till you can't move anymore," I seethed. Carly didn't let go. I went to lunge at her when Nick put his arms around my waist.

"C'mon you. Back to the party and then some sleep," he said as he steered me away. I glared over at him before pouting. He smiled and sat down in his camping chair before pulling me after him. I sighed and leaned against him as we watched everyone else get drunk and start to make out…again. No way in hell was that going to be Nick and I…well…at least…now. Moving on!

Later that night everyone was asleep and I was lucky enough to have to share a tent with Dalton and Nick. It figured, but they were my best friends, so why the fuck not? Wade originally offered his and Carly's tent, since theirs was bigger, but Carly put her foot down on that one. I remember I told her to go fuck a bear and went into Dalton and Nick's tent. Their tent was so small and I had to sleep on the middle of the two since Nick was so protective. Of course, I was like…sleeping _on_ Nick because the damn tent was so small. I didn't mind, but oh well. When I awoke to Wade's voice I noticed that Nick's arm was around my waist and my head was laying on his bare chest. Now, to anyone else, this would look odd since we weren't together. He was sleeping in his boxers; I was sleeping in a pair of short female boxers and a loose, white, tank top. The tank enjoyed riding up and the boxers were tight around my ass so they couldn't move. It was different, I'd give them that, but I, yet again, didn't mind it.

As I laid there, trying to get back to sleep, I heard Nick mumble something. I didn't know what it was, but oh well. Dalton on the other hand was snoring loudly, so that too could have been what was keeping me awake and why I couldn't hear what Nick was saying. Mental Note: Hit Dalton tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been so long guys. My damn laptop got a virus and I couldn't access anything so it's been gone for a while. BUT! Here's a chapter just for you guys who all reviewed. I love it when you guys do that, please keep it up. I will TRY to get Chapter 6 out soon!

* * *

When we woke up the next morning, I kicked Dalton in the face. Now, I didn't plan it, but I can't say it didn't work to my advantage. We woke up to Blake's screaming and I rolled my eyes and then jumped, partially landing on Nick as Blake threw something at the tent. Nick groaned and I looked down, making an apologetic face before I stood up and started to get dressed. Dalton was looking at me, but Nick rolled his eyes and shoved him from the tent.

"Stop staring, fuck nuts," he muttered, walking through the entrance to the tent. I laughed a bit and finished dressing. I was wearing a pair of tight, low riding jeans and a small black tank top with a light blue butterfly on it with a random dark blue to white random design around it. I slipped on my black tennis shoes and started to fold up everything and then I brought our shit out and to the truck. I piled it in and then looked over at the rest of the group. I raised an eyebrow. "Where're the other two?" I asked curiously. Nick shrugged and Wade said,

"They went to go get changed." I nodded and then Blake walked up to us.

"You gonna help or what, Xena?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes and hit him on the back of the head.

"Bite me, Blake." He smirked and I rolled my eyes before Nick sent him a look and he quieted. Dalton walked up to us as we began to load up the rest of the stuff into the truck.

"Dude, you see my camera anywhere?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No, man." He sighed and looked over at the others.

"You guys seen my camera?" He asked them. Blake looked at him and glared, obviously frustrated.

"Like I give a shit about it." I rolled my eyes and put my hand on Dalton's shoulder. Nick shook his head.

"No, man, haven't seen it, sorry," Wade said before the wind blew and that god awful smell hit our noses. I put my arm over my nose and shook my head. It was the most disgusting smell ever.

"I'm gonna go check on the girls," I said, walking into the forest to find them. I found the two of them walking from where the site was. I raised an eyebrow and followed after them. "Paige, Carly, what are you two doi—AH!" Carly and I both screamed and fell down a hill. Carly hit the ground first, her hands into a large mass of blood, guts, bones, and body parts. All of it was animal, nothing human. I landed feet first and tried to get out, but I just seemed to sink into the large, disgusting pile. I gagged a little and tried not to breathe. Carly started screaming and Paige wasn't behind us. "Carly calm down," I said. She looked up at me like I was crazy. "Don't look at me like that, besides, you know the boys will be here soon to get us ou—AH!" I screamed and fell backwards into the pile. My eye twitched and I growled angrily. I tried to get out, but only seemed to sink deeper. I sighed. This pissed me off. I loved this shirt and my jeans. "You little bitch," I spat over at Carly, who had found a way to bring my foot out from under me so I fell backwards.

Moments later the men arrived and Wade quickly helped up Carly. I sat there and sighed angrily before I tried to push myself up. It didn't work to well and I just sat there, the blood seeping into my pants and shirt, staining it with not only the color but the smell. I shook my head and Nick, the only guy who had enough balls, walked out and helped me up. He walked me back to the hill and got us both up it before I looked down at myself and shook my head. "Fuck," I murmured. I didn't feel like picking a fight with Carly about the fact that she shoved me over, but man was I going to get her back for it later. I glared at her before I turned to Nick, who was looking me over.

"You okay?" He asked me quietly. The others were asking about Carly and Paige. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," I said just as quietly, breathing a little heavily, but out of anger. Nick raised an eyebrow and I shook my head. "Later," I muttered. I looked at the others and Wade was looking at me, his eyes asking if I was okay. I nodded and he smiled softly before he turned his attention back to Carly.

I blinked as I heard a car engine. I turned and gripped Nick's arm, stumbling a little. He wrapped his arm around my waist to steady me as we watched the blue truck drive up to the roadkill pit. I blinked.

"Hey, is that the truck from last night?" Paige asked. Wade shook his head.

"Not unless he fixed his headlight." The truck stopped and a man stepped out. Now this man was over the top, fugly. Like, hardcore. I blinked as he climbed into the back of his truck and threw a dead deer into the pit. He then looked up at us as Carly said,

"Hey! Don't you see that?" She asked, from the safety of Wade's arm. She pointed towards something in the pit. I blinked and followed after it. My eyes widened.

"No way," I murmured. Nick's arm tightened slightly around my waist. The guy walked towards it and Blake decided to speak.

"What are you doing, man?" He asked as he walked even closer to the human hand in the middle of the mass of decaying animals. I moved closer to Nick as he reached down and pulled it up. The man smiled and laughed a little.

"Anyone need a hand?" He asked, still laughing. I let out a sigh of relief and shook my head. "I'm just fooling. It's not real, see?" He asked, hitting the fake hand with his knuckles. "I found it on the side of the road a few weeks ago. What are you guys doing down here?" He asked us curiously.

"We're all camping up through those trees," Wade said before Paige pulled out a water bottle and poured some over Carly's hands. She washed off her hands and Paige walked over to me. I thanked her and washed off my hands and arms as well before Dalton asked the girls if they had seen his camera.

"Are you kidding?"

"No," Carly said, shaking her head before Wade looked over at the man.

"Hey, is there a gas station around here?"

"Well I got some gas in the truck if—" Wade shook his head.

"I need a fanbelt," he said. Carly looked up at him.

"What?" We both asked. Carly shot me a glare as Wade looked over at me and then down at her.

"Just busted."

"Of course," Carly muttered bitterly. "Perfect." I rolled my eyes, tempted to speak, but I decided against it, at least in the presence of this kind…fellow.

"Bo might have one," he said. "Runs a station in Ambrose."

"Where's that?" Wade asked.

"Fifteen miles up the road," the man said. I looked over at Wade.

"Let's just get one in Baton Rouge," I said, trying to convince him to come with us. He shook his head.

"Man, there's no way I'm leaving my car. What if that guy from last night comes and strips it?" He asked.

"You're gonna miss the game then," Blake said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well, that's not why I came," Wade muttered, glancing at Carly. He just wanted to talk to her about all that was going on between the two of them. Wade really loved Carly and he wanted to marry her, but he couldn't get the guts to tell her. He had the ring, I should know, I carry it with me everywhere so if he was ever ready, he would just have to look at me or ask me for it. Wade looked at me and I gently began to play with the ring that was around my neck. I had told everyone that it was a Purity Ring, and they all believed me too, which was good because I was pure.

"Alright, look, kickoff's in a couple hours," Blake said. Wade shook his head.

"You're already going to be late, _and_ you gotta snag tickets," he said. "You all should just go now. I'll stay with my car. It's fine. Get me a fanbelt on the way back and make sure it's a six inch," he said. I nodded.

"Gotcha." He smiled over at me gently.

"I'll give you a ride." We all looked over at the creepy man from before.

"You serious?" Wade asked him.

"If you like," he said. Wade nodded.

"Yeah, thanks," he said before Carly grabbed his arm.

"I'm going with you," she said simply. Paige whined.

"Carly, no." Carly looked over at her and smiled softly.

"I'll be fine," she said, trying to convince her dear friend that she'd be alright. She didn't even talk to Nick, who's arm had tightened around my waist when she had mentioned going with Wade. Obviously he was in a rather protective mode.

"Alright, let's go," Wade said. They started to walk off, but Nick stopped Carly, handing her his shirt. She nodded and changed into it. Dalton held up a shirt in front of Carly before she turned around and put it down. She walked up to Wade and took his hand. "C'mon," Wade said walking towards the truck. I sighed.

"C'mon guys," I murmured, walking up the hill. Nick walked up behind me, gently pushing me up the hill. Dalton blinked at Nick.

"You're just going to let them leave like that? With a guy who throws roadkill in a pit for a living?" He asked. We looked at him.

"You clean shit for a living Mr. Septic-Tank-Man," I said, rolling my eyes.

"What's the difference?" Nick finished for me as we walked up the hill.

"Well I don't walk through it, that's one." He paused. "That's a difference right?" I rolled my eyes and continued to walk towards the camp site. I'm surrounded by idiots…save for Nick.


	6. Announcement

Okay! So everyone knows this is just a small announcement. I am finally going to update and I do mean so very very soon. I'm halfway done with the next chapter and just need…probably tomorrow afternoon to finish it. I swear it will be up soon. Also, there are two "problems" that I saw many of my reviews have. Let me elaborate.

**1) The Eye Rolling** – I'm very sorry about it. I didn't realize I was making her roll her eyes so much. I think I went back and edited a few of them, but I don't really remember. If not, I promise she won't roll her eyes as often in later chapters.

**2) The Carly/Seph Relationship** – You all don't worry your little heads about that, okay? I have a plan, as you will see in Chapter 6 there is something about Seph you don't know. BUT do not worry, the "problems" they have will quickly be resolved.

Thank you for taking the time to read my lovely announcement and I hope to have a new chapter up by tomorrow evening of not Thursday afternoon. :D Hugs and kisses to you all, who are loyal enough to stay attached to my…poorly updated story. I really am sorry for not updating sooner than this.

xoxo,

Sephy


	7. Chapter 6

After we made it back to the car, I changed into a different set of clothes. It was a pair of new jeans and one of Nick's muscle shirts. Sure, it showed off my bra, but I really didn't care at that point. I was only going to be around the gang until we got to the game and even then, Nick wouldn't let anyone even think about touching me while we were there. Unless I gave him the signal to allow it, which I wouldn't. The only person I would want touching me was Nick--_Where in the hell did that come from? No, bad Sephora, very bad. What in the world are you thinking? He is your best friend, you idiot…oh geez…I need sleep…or something_, I thought to myself before I came back from changing and threw my clothes into a large, black trashbag.

We all climbed in to Blake's big ass truck. In the back, yet again, was Dalton, Nick and I, in that order. Blake and Paige were upfront. I sighed a little. Sometimes I wished I had my own car so I wouldn't always have to sit in the back but oh well. Besides, with Dalton and Nick is usually where I reside anyway. I love my boys, despite how sometimes Dalton is a bit of a moron, but either way I love him for it. I sighed a little and my thoughts lingered to Wade and Carly. I was hoping that they were both okay, mostly Wade though. Sure, I don't seem to care for Carly very much, but I do care about her…in a way. I mean, she's my best friend's little sister and my other best friend's girlfriend. I have to care _somewhat_ about her, do I not? Well I certainly think so.

"Seph!" I blinked and shook my head before looking at everyone.

"What?" I asked them curiously. Dalton chuckled and Paige shook her head.

"Shut up, Dalton. Blake's hungry, you want anything?" She asked me, an eyebrow raised. Well…if she had eyebrows. Personally I am unsure.

"Um, sure, are you guys heading inside a place or are we hitting the drive thru?" I asked curiously, before Blake answered that we were heading inside. I nodded and we pulled up to a small McDonalds. I jumped out of the back of the truck after Dalton stepped out and headed towards the restroom. I needed to go. After doing my business, Paige and I stood at the sinks together, washing up. There was a bit of silence before Paige turned to me and sighed softly.

"Why do you hate Carly, Seph?" I sighed a bit and then looked at Paige.

"I don't…really hate her… I'm just irritated with the way that she treats Nick and the way that he treats her, but Nick's my best friend. It's strange. It's like I can't be mad at him." I looked at myself in the mirror. "Carly and I would get along great if Nick and her got along," I said before I dried my hands and left the bathroom. I walked up to Nick, Paige following after to walk up to Blake and she kissed his cheek before we all stepped up and ordered our food. We sat down at a booth and dug in. My chicken sandwich was more than delicious, especially with the McDonalds fries and a nice shake. As I was eating, I felt something hit me in the cheek and looked down. I looked up, my eye twitching before I threw the ketchup soaked pickle back at Dalton. Nick laughed as it hit Dalton in the forehead and stuck there.

"Guys, seriously, grow up," Blake said while looking at us before Dalton and I looked at one another. We grinned and dipped a few of our fries in ketchup before launching them at Blake. One hit him in the cheek and the other on his shirt, making him growl with anger. Dalton and I laughed before I finished my food, got up, and ran for it. I knew Blake would be coming after me. Soon after, Dalton ran up to me as well and we both got into the truck and locked the doors. Blake ran out and to the truck, wanting inside, but we wouldn't let him in. When he unlocked the doors, we would relock them. Of course, when Nick stepped out and wanted to get in, Dalton and I sat in the backseat and allowed him inside. When he got in though, he locked Blake out as well, making us laugh.

After our fun time, the boys and I decided that, well, it was time for some sleep. So, while Blake was driving I kicked off my shoes and leaned against Nick, who put his arm around me and allowed me to snuggle up to him before I felt Dalton's feet against my butt. I shook my head but made myself comfortable before I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Of course my sleep didn't last long seeing as Blake had run in to traffic, and, well he's not a very pleasant driver, as you can imagine. He ended up slamming on the breaks like Wade had done before and I ended up in the backseat floorboards once again. I sighed and sat down, groaning. Nick looked over at me and chuckled.

"I know, my luck seriously blows," I murmured before buckling myself up. I leaned against Nick once more and sighed. "Nicky, why did I let you talk me in to this?" I asked, making him chuckle once again.

"Because you love me," he said, joking of course, but I couldn't help but let my mind wander at the thought. I shook my head and threw those thoughts from my mind. I did not need to be thinking about that. I noticed Nick's look of concern when I didn't laugh and joke back and I smiled softly.

"My head feels like it's going to explode," I informed him before he nodded, though hesitantly, and we all went back to what we were doing before. Dalton was still sleeping, I was trying to sleep while against Nick and Nick had his hood up and was gazing out the window. Slowly but surely, Dalton awoke and needless to say, the complaining began.

"Blake, can't we just turn around? I mean…look at what time it is. With the traffic, we're never going to make it," Dalton said, trying to convince Blake to turn the truck around to get Wade and Carly, which I was voting for.

"Seriously, B. It's over."

"It'll move," Blake insisted, making the rest of us groan and shake our heads.

"It's not moving," Dalton complained, making me sigh and lean more against Nick. I wished that we were back at my apartment, just chilling, maybe watching a scary movie or two. Usually this is how we were too. He leaned against the arm of the couch and I leaned against him while Dalton sat in my sofa chair.

"We'll make the second half," I heard Blake insist, breaking me from my wish as we moved two inches.

"I'm not sitting in this," Nick said suddenly, making me look up at him. Blake looked at him in the rearview mirror.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked angrily before I spoke.

"We have to go back," I insisted before Blake sighed and argued with us once more. Finally after a few more minutes of bickering, Paige looked at him and said,

"Turn the car around, okay? They're probably waiting for us already." I heard Blake sigh angrily before trying to get over so we could turn around and go back to Wade and Carly, which I was more than thankful for. One, I could get the hell out of the car, and two, I would know that the two of them were alright.

As we sat there and watched the cars, trees, and various billboards pass us, Blake turned up the music, but that didn't stop me and Nick from quietly talking to one another. We could pretty much only hear each other because we were so close. I mean, I was practically in his lap as he spoke into my hair. So it wasn't that much of a shock that we could really hear one another. We started to talk about the old days, before he decided to be a bad ass and before we and Dalton had met. Nick and I had been best friends for ages since I lived a few houses down the street from him. It was nice, especially when the two of us had gotten paired up for a school project. I didn't have to travel very far and neither did he.

About twenty minutes later the music turned down low and Nick and I hushed ourselves as Paige pulled out her phone. I blinked a few times, wondering who she was calling and why it would matter, but I decided to let it go, especially when I heard her start talking.

"Hey, it's me. We're heading back." I guessed she was talking to Carly, but didn't say anything. "Traffic. Did you guys get the fanbelt thingy or whatever?" She asked, making my guess correct, unless one of her other friends had broken their fanbelt. Talk about a coincidence. "So where do you want us to pick you up?" Paige asked, making me blink. Pick them up? I thought that creepy guy was giving them a ride. I felt Nick move slightly and looked up at him. He seemed a slight bit worried by Paige's question. I looked back at Paige and saw her nod. "We'll camp in the same place as yesterday, but away from that pet cemetery," she said before the two said good bye and hung up.

"So? What's going on?" I asked, wanting to know. Paige sighed a bit.

"Nothing. They got the lift from that guy and are heading to a gas station for the fanbelt. Carly said to pick them up at the washed out road that the guy told them about before. She said to call when we get there." I nodded and looked at Nick, who had relaxed, but only slightly. I sighed and leaned against him before closing my eyes. I was really tempted to sleep, but I knew that Dalton would do something stupid, or would try to do something stupid while I slept.

"Seph," I heard Nick say gruffly into my ear. I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow sleepily

"Yes, Nick?" I asked before yawning a bit, making him chuckle.

"Do you want to tent with someone else when we get back since we're still camping there tonight? I mean, I know Dalton isn't the best tent mate." I chuckled and shook my head.

"Nah, besides, you act like I don't share an apartment with you two…and don't you dare deny that I do. You two are just lucky I don't charge rent," I said, making him chuckle. I knew from the moment that he had opened his mouth in the middle of my sentence that he was about to argue that they didn't live with me. Too bad they practically did. Of course, neither of them brought home girls, which I am more than thankful for. I would have been quite pissed at that, besides, it's not like I brought home boys either so, it was fair.

After a few minutes I felt someone touch my shoulder and turned to see that it was Nick. My eyes narrowed at him before he grinned and moved a bit so I could snuggle back up against him. I smiled and gladly did so, resting my head on his chest as his arm went around me. I sighed softly, my eyes drifting shut as I was able to let sleep consume me for once. On the plus side, I didn't hear Dalton's snores, and! I was safe and sound in the arms of my best friend. What more could I ask for?

…you know what, don't answer that.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the VERY long wait, but at least I got out this chapter, right?! Right! Anyway, I will try to get out Chapter 7 ASAP! But I make no promises on when that will happen. :D Anyway, review if you can/want. :D Thanks muches!

xoxo

Seph


	8. Chapter 7

It was about two hours later before we finally arrived back at the general area where we had camped out before. Needless to say, I was less than thrilled about the idea of me chilling with Blake, who had gotten on my last nerve with the bickering between him and Dalton. Paige and I hopped out of the truck and began to set up the tents. I even set up Wade and Carly's tent for when we picked them up. I glanced over to talk to nick and Dalton, but quickly averted my eyes. Apparently the boys decided that they'd all take a leak together around the same tree, which only made me feel less than awkward...not! Anyway, I walked my way back to Paige who was getting her stuff organized in her and Blake's tent. She smiled at me a moment before I helped her bring a tub inside the tent. I sighed and leaned against it.

"Dude, your tent is so much bigger than ours...of course...I guess I am sharing it with two men instead of one." I paused. "Well, a man and a boy." I grinned and Paige laughed, nodding a bit.

"Yeah..." She fell quiet. "Hey, since Carly's not here, can I talk to you about something?" I blinked and then nodded.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?"

"Well, a while ago I sort of…missed, if you get my meaning...and I think I'm pregnant, but I'm not sure." She was chewing on her bottom lip, making me feel more than a little depressed. "What do you think I should do? I mean, I need a second opinion. Carly said to talk to him about it, but I don't want to freak him out." I sat there for a minute before running a hand through my dark brown hair. I let out a breath and then looked at her.

"Well, I think you should tell him that you missed and then tell him that you're not sure and that when you guys get back you'll get a test and you'll decide what to do from there." I continued to gaze at Paige's face. I could tell she was thinking about what I had said. After a while she nodded her head and smiled at me.

"Yeah, you are right...you and Carly are right." I smiled softly at her before I blew some of my hair from my face.

"Well, I better go make sure the boys aren't doing anything stupid," I said with a grin before she nodded and I walked out. "Good luck with that...by the way." I heard her laugh and dodged a shoe that she threw at me.

"Shut up, Winchester!" She yelled, making me laugh before I walked up to Dalton, Blake, and Wade who were all talking. I stopped beside Nick and Dalton, as usual, and waited for their conversation to end. Blake tossed Dalton his keys and walked away. I blinked several times.

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked as I looked at my best friends.

"Blake wants us to get Wade and Carly and wants us to take you too since he wants to sex up Paige." I rolled my dark brown eyes.

"Shocker there. Alright, who's driving?"

"I am," both of them said, making me bring my palm to my forehead.

"Oh geez," I murmured before I leaned against the truck and began to watch the fun.

"Just let me drive, bitch," Nick growled, looking at Dalton, who shook his head defiantly.

"He gave the keys to me, man." He was quick to defend himself, even when Nick's eyes narrowed at him.

"Yeah, because he thinks I'm the one who stole that car and crashed it." Dalton opened his mouth to defend himself, but squeaked when Nick grabbed one of his nipples through his shirt and pulled, making me giggle slightly. Dalton dropped the keys into Nick's outstretched hand and pouted.

"Whatever, you didn't have to cover for me, dude," he said as we all got into the truck. Nick started up the car and shrugged his shoulders before driving down to where we were supposed to pick up the other two. As he drove, he fiddled with the GPS.

"Your jacket's clean, alright? Mine's already got plenty of stains on it. One more's not gonna make a difference," he said, making me sigh softly from my spot in the backseat of the car. I gently scratched my cheek as we hit a bump and yawned a bit. I was more than a little tired. 'Where the hell is this place? Town's not even on the GPS," he muttered angrily, making me giggle slightly. He looked at me in the rearview mirror. I grinned innocently and he rolled his eyes.

"That's weird," Dalton said. It was silent for a while before he began to speak once more. "So...do you think Carly and Wade are gonna stay together?" Nick and I were silent as Nick drove. "...when she moves to New York?"He asked again, only to receive more silence. "Because she's been looking at me sometimes like..." Nick cut him off, quickly.

"Dalton, it ain't happenin'."

"What? What do you mean?" Dalton asked, making me roll my eyes.

"And even if it was happenin'-" Nick continued. I cut in.

"Which it isn't-"

"It ian't happenin'," Nick finished before looking over at an insulted Dalton. "Nothing personal." I chuckled. Oh Nick, that doesn't take off the sting.

"Why? You like me better than Wade, right?" Dalton asked, making me look over at Nick, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Wade's not so bad." I smiled at him and then looked down at my hands, which were shaking a little.

"Yeah, I like Wade too." I shook my head once more at Dalton before blowing more hair out of my eyes.

"Boys," I murmured, getting a sly, cocky grin from both of my best friends. I resisted the urge to shake my head and laugh at them. I figured it would give Dalton too much credit.

After a few minutes we finally arrived at where we were supposed to pick up Wade and Carly and I began to chew nervously on my bottom lip. It was a good fifteen minutes before the other two started to shift in their seats. I could tell they were both tired of sitting and worried. I almost sighed thankfully when Nick spoke.

"Okay, they're not coming. Let's go look for them." I nodded to Nick and unbuckled myself before Dalton spoke.

"Um, are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked, obviously scared. I sighed softly and looked at Dalton.

"If you want, you can stay in the car...but I'm going," I said before slipping out of the car. Nick slid out after me and his arm went protectively around my waist. He and I walked to the front of the car. I couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of his arm around my waist, and our closeness. I quickly threw those thoughts from my head though and looked back at Dalton who slipped from the car after buckling himself and walked up to us.

"Yeah, I'm here," he muttered bitterly, making me chuckle before we walked across the flooded out road and up it towards the small town. Ambrose, I think it was if I remember right. None of us spoke on the way up. It was a bit too freaky. I think Nick figured if we talked, we wouldn't be able to hear anything or anyone that came up behind us or around us, which only made me more scared. I shivered a bit and Nick looked down at me. I smiled up at him and shook my head before seeing a few lights up ahead. I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding. We stepped further into the town before we began to call for Wade and Carly. After several minutes we were still no where in contacting them, and we had reached a fork in the road. We all stopped and looked at one another. Dalton called out their names again, but Nick shut him up.

"Dalton," he said, making him look over at us.

"Man, there's music playing, but I don't think there's anyone here," he said, before making us both sigh.

"No one's here," I said before Nick began to walk away. I was dragged with him since his arm refused to remove itself from my waist.

"Where are you going?" I heard Dalton ask.

"To that grocery store we pass. I'm thirsty," he said like there was no big deal in being in a really fucking creepy town where _no one_ seemed to be.

"Well, what about your sister and Wade, man?" Dalton asked, making me look up at Nick.

"He has a point, Nick. What about Wade and Carly?" I asked before he looked down at me. He ran his free hand through his hair.

"Maybe they're at the store."

"What?" Dalton and I asked.

"I don't know," he snapped. I looked up at him, eyes narrowed.

"We came all this way," I told him. He looked down at me once again and sighed a bit before hearing Dalton as well.

"Don't you think we should look for them?" He asked.

"Check it," Nick said, making me grin slightly. "Seph and I are gonna go this way. Go that way," he said, pointing in the opposite direction. "We don't find them, meet here, go back to the road. Okay?" I nodded and so did Dalton.

"Cool," he said before we went our separate ways. Sadly, I wish I had known that that was the last time I was ever going to see him, or I would have said good bye. Of course, Nick and I were oblivious as we continued our way down the street towards the grocery store.

"Nick, do you think we'll find Wade and Carly?" I asked him, making him look down at me. He nodded a bit.

"Yeah, besides, what could have possibly happened to them? I'm sure Wade could beat off someone who would try to hurt him and Carly." I nodded a bit, feeling slightly reassured before we reached the door to the grocery store. I stepped inside first, Nick's arm leaving my waist, before walking up to the front counter. I looked around and tilted my head at everything in the store. "Yo, paying customers," Nick called, but there was nothing.

"Hello?" I called before sighing and looking at Nick. "There's nothing, Nicky," I said, walking up to him. He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You scared, Seph?" He asked before I blushed a little. I only called him Nicky when I was scared or frightened. I saw him smile a bit before he grabbed my hand like when we were kids. "Don't worry, Baby Girl. Nothing's going to happen," he said before we left the grocery store and headed back towards the gas station.

* * *

Hey! Thanks to everyone who rated and reviewed my precious baby. I love you all and I hope to have Chapter 8 out very, very soon! ^-^ Also, I would like to go ahead and put my disclaimer in so I don't get stabbed. I do not own House of Wax or anything related to it, except Sephora. She's my baby. ^-^

xoxo,

Seph


	9. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, I love you all. Um, sorry it's been a bit, but at least it's not as long as it was last time, right? lol! Anyway, I do hope you all enjoy chapter 8!

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Wax, Nick, Carly, Wade, or any other characters. I only own Sephora Winchester.

xoxo,  
Seph

* * *

When we arrived, no one was there, but after a few moments, a man walked out and turned off the music. I blinked at him, squeezing Nick's hand. He looked down at me before approaching the creepy looking gas station worker.

"Hey, I'm looking for my sister and her boyfriend. They were looking for a fanbelt or something." The man shook his head a bit.

"I don't think I've seen them." I could tell Nick was more than aggravated.

"This is the only gas station in town, right?" The man nodded.

"That's right," he said and I felt Nick's muscles tighten and his grip tighten slightly on his hand.

"Yeah, then they were definitely here," he said, growing impatiently with the man in front of us. The man looked at me and I felt myself want to shrink into nothingness under his gaze, which says something since I'm usually not that kind of person.

"I just told you, I didn't see them." My eyes narrowed slightly, this guy was getting a bit on my nerves, plus, I didn't want this guy to think that I was some weak, defenseless little girl.

"Look, does anyone else work here?" I asked. His eyes shot towards me.

"No, I own the station and I would have seen them?"

"Would you have?" I asked, clearly annoyed. Nick got in front of me.

"Well we were here just a few minutes ago, and you didn't see me." I smirked a bit. Nick had this guy. He was always the slyer of the two of us, I was the smarter one. He was the brawn, I was the brain. "You weren't even here," Nick finished after a bit of thought; making me nod in response he was right.

"Sorry, can't help you," the owner said before suddenly moving towards the grate on the floor. Nick made sure he stayed in front of me. I moved to look behind me, seeing as I heard some rustling. I heard a snipping noise and turned back around to see the man stand up straight and turn back to Nick and me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What was that?" Nick asked, voicing my opinion.

"Nothing, that was just my dog," he said, making me shake my head a bit. This guy was lying. There was no way he had a dog. He just didn't look like the type, especially since he didn't seem like a very fun, loving guy. "Actually," the guy began," you know what? My brother, Vincent, was down here for a while. He could have helped your sister out," he said before nodding a bit as if to confirm his thought. "They could be up at the house," he said, making Nick and I look at each other.

"No," I said. The man raised an eyebrow at me and moved closer, but I stood my ground. "Our friend already went up there earlier." The man paused.

"Really? Well maybe he ran into my brother up there, then." He paused. "Wanna head up to the house?" He asked. Little alarms went off in my head, but before I could say anything to Nick, he had already agreed. We moved to follow him and the gas station owner tried to start a conversation by asking about Carly, but a familiar voice caught my attention, caught all of our attention.

"Nick! Sephora! Help me! Please! I'm down here!" Without thinking I ran towards the entrance to the gas station and tried to find out where she was. I looked around, panicking.

'Carly! It's Seph! Where are you?!" I yelled to her.

"Down here!" She called. I found a door and broke it down before running down there. I shut the door and locked it from the inside before running up to Carly. I pulled out a pocket knife that I had stolen from Dalton and cut the tape off of her wrists and ankles. I ripped off a bit of my shirt and wrapped her finger with it.

"Shhh, it's okay, Nick's taking care of that asshole," I told her as tears began to stream down her face. I didn't know what to do, but I guess instinct kicked in and I hugged her. "Shhh, Carly," I said, trying to calm her. Then, the door was kicked down. I looked towards the door, my hand reaching for my knife, but I stopped. I sighed a bit. "Nick's here," I murmured to her before moving away so Nick could look at her. He looked her over and I could see the worry, sadness, and anger in his eyes.

"Where is he?" Carly asked after a few minutes. I looked at Nick for an answer.

"I locked him out," he told us. I nodded a bit. It sounded pretty reasonable.

"Carly, where's Wade?" I asked her, the worry creeping into my voice, even though I didn't want it to. She looked over at me.

"I don't know. He went into the house." Fear and panic shot through my entire body as I stood there. She was telling me that Dalton had gone into the house that Wade had gone in to, probably hours before. Were either of them alive? Had that sick, twisted bastard done something to them? I couldn't help but feel a bit queasy at the thought, especially since he had glued Carly's lips shut, strapped her to this chair with duct tape and cut off the tip of her finger.

After a moment, Nick shook me from my thoughts and we all went upstairs, me partially helping Carly as we walked. I sighed a bit when we made it to the top inside of the gas station. I looked around for the guy and set Carly down. I looked at Nick, who was checking to see what that son of a bitch was doing. We sat there for about ten minutes before Nick said that he saw him leaving. I sighed a bit and stood up, looking at Carly to see if she needed help, but she shook her head. Before we could make it to the door though, Nick stopped us.

"All right, you two stay here." I looked at him like he was crazy. Carly nodded them. "All right...car's by the road." He paused briefly. "Shit, Dalton's got the keys." Carly saddened slightly.

"Dalton..." I shook my head.

"We've gotta call the cops," Nick said before walking up to the phone. He picked it up but then slammed it back down. No dial tone. "Dammit...Seph?" I pulled my cell from my back pocket, but it had no signal. I showed him and he cursed once more before looking at Carly. "Where's your cell phone?" He asked her.

"Um, it might be near the truck up by the house." I resisted the urge to wince. I did not like this talk of going up to that house where Wade and probably Dalton disappeared to. "What about Wade?" Carly asked suddenly as Nick opened the door, us going to follow him He looked over at her panic-stricken face. "I think he has him too." She bit down on her bottom lip. "What if he turns him to wax?" She asked. Nick and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean, 'wax'?" Nick asked, voicing my question.

"You don't get it," Carly told us before motioning around us. "They're all wax...everyone," she said, sounding slightly crazy. Then she stopped. "No, wait..." She stopped and started to run down the street. Nick ran after her and after blinking a few times, I ran after her as well. What in the hell was she doing? It was a good question, sadly I wasn't about to get an answer from her.

After a few minutes we arrived at this small house with a white picket fence. It looked like the perfect little house. Carly told us that there was a woman in there who had pulled back the curtain. We stood there for a moment and saw as a woman pulled the curtain back and peaked out before disappearing once more. So, there was someone here who had stayed safe? And it was an old woman? Maybe she was well respected? Before I could voice my concern, Carly jumped the little white fence and walked up to the small window. Nick and I watched from the other side of the fence. My eyes widened and Nick hopped the fence when Carly screamed and fell back into the grass.

"The whole town is rigged," she murmured.

"That's impossible," I told her, not wanting to believe what she was saying.

"You're saying that there's a real person...underneath?" He asked, sounding creeped out. I looked at her, disgusted as she nodded her head.

"At the church, they're all like that. At least 30 more," she said, making me wince and shake my head. There was definitely something majorly wrong with that and I didn't like it one bit. I balled my fist.

"So that sick bastard has been...waxing people?" I asked her, making her nod her head. "I've got to kill this sick bastard," I murmured, running a hand through my hair. Nick looked at me. "I can't let him keep doing this. Chances are, half of them are like us, innocent travelers who needed a place to stay. He took advantage of their trust," I vented. Nick walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Seph, it's okay..." I looked at him a moment and he sighed. "C'mon, let's find the others and get the hell out of here." I thought for a moment, but then nodded.

"Okay," I said before the three of us hopped the white picket fence and started walking towards the house. We passed by various shopping places, but nothing too major that made me want to break from the group.

"Hey, that guy, he said he had a brother, right?" Carly suddenly asked, making Nick and I turn and look at her.

"Yeah...his name was Vincent," I said, making her nod.

"At the house of wax, he did all the sculptures. He's gotta be the one that does the wax." I nodded a bit. It made sense.

"What if he's around here somewhere?" Nick asked.

"Yeah..." I heard Carly mutter before thinking about how we got in to this situation. All we wanted to do was go to a football game with our friends and now we're trapped in this...this...this hillbilly hell! Then I noticed that I was walking alone and turned. I saw that Nick had made his way towards a surplus store. I quickly ran up to them. I got there just in time to see him throw a rock through the window. My eyes widened and he grabbed a crossbow.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" Carly scolded. "He will find us."

"Yeah, chances are, he will anyway," he said. I look towards the bow and arrow and nodded.

"At least with this, he might not want to," I said while looking at them before seeing Carly's horror stricken face. Nick reached out his arm and pulled me behind him. I turned and saw that it was the same creepy guy from before. My eyes widened and before I knew it, Carly and I were running for the movie theater. We ran inside and hid in one of the many little theaters. Carly hid on one side of the room and I hid on the other. Of course, I was hidden behind a wax figuring of a couple who were making out in the back row. It was a bit disgusting, but I went with it. I didn't know where Nick was. I just hoped he was alright.


	10. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! I'm really really sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time. I would like you all to know that we are approaching the end. I know some people are going to be sad. *hands those tissues* but do not worry. I hope you all will be quite satisfied with the ending. :D Don't worry, there's a whole chapter until the end of the series. Also, if any of you also read Alia Potter or I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles, I plan on updating them soon as well. Now then, onward with Chapter Nine, of House of Wax!

* * *

I hid quietly, not moving anything. I could hear my heartbeat drumming in my ears. To tell you the truth, the next little bit of this story is fuzzy. My brain was on the fritz because I was so scared. I was scared that that murdering psychopath was going to kill me and Nick and Carly and everyone else, if he hadn't already killed the others. Yes, those negative thoughts kept running through my head. The one that will always stand out though, was the one about me possibly never being able to tell Nick that I was crushing on him. I don't know if love was the right word for those feelings, but at the time, I didn't feel like meditating on it.

What pulled me from my thoughts were gunshots. I heard Carly scream and didn't even look up. I then heard Nick yell for her to run. I didn't both to come out. I sat there, almost like a child, my hands over my ears and my eyes closed. I did this for three reasons. So if he killed my friends, I didn't hear them die, if he came up behind me, I wouldn't hear the shot before he killed me, and it seemed like the best thing to do at the time. Even through my hands muffled the sound of the gunshots, it didn't drown them out. Soon enough though, a hand fell on my shoulder. I screamed and stood up, swinging my arm back, but it was caught and I was pulled into a tight embrace. I inhaled and immediately smelled a familiar smell. It was Nick. He hugged him back, not bothering to even look up to see if it was him. I knew.

"You okay, Sephy?" I heard him whisper into my ear. I nodded, my face still buried in his chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head before he let go of me and I let go of him. He grabbed my hand, which made me feel like a wave of relief washed over me. We both walked out and saw that Carly was standing awkwardly next to the psycho. He seemed to be unconscious...with an arrow in him. I blinked.

"You actually shot him?" I asked, looking up at Nick, making him nod.

"Nick, let's get out of here," Carly said. I nodded quickly in agreement.

"Let's go," I told him, tugging on his hand and pulling him from the movie theater. Carly followed after us and after a while, we stopped in the middle of the street. "Is there anybody left alive in this town?" I asked, growing more and more frustrated and scared as we were in this place.

"What about this Vincent guy?" Carly asked. I blinked at her. _Vincent_? I asked myself before Nick spoke.

"Who knows if there even is a Vincent."

"We gotta get out of this place," I muttered before feeling Nick give my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Look, what about Wade and Dalton?" Carly asked. I stopped and looked at them.

"She's right, Nick. We can't just leave them behind." Nick paused and then sighed and looked at Carly.

"You said your cell phone's in the truck, right?" Carly nodded in response. Nick took both of our hands and began to make his way up towards the creepy house that Carly had almost been kidnapped in. It was a small, creepy house. It wasn't very well kept, that's for sure. The white paint on the side of the house was peeling and chipping. The garage was pretty much an extra basement for random shit. It looked like the grass hadn't been mowed in twenty years and there were weeds everywhere. Oh yeah. This house was just perfect. There wasn't a light on and I'm sure if we went inside there would probably be skeletons of dead animals around the house.

Once on the side of the fence that no one could see us hiding behind, Nick turned and looked at Carly and I. I blinked at him a moment and then looked at Carly who was just as confused as me. We both looked back at Nick.

"All right, this is what we're gonna do." He looked at Carly. "I'm gonna go to the truck and get your phone, and see if I can get help. You go back to the road. Blake and Paige..." Carly shook her head.

"No way. No. I'm not leaving you," she said and then looked over at me. "Why don't you have Sephora go?" She asked, making me blink.

"Whoa, don't bring me in on this," I said while looking at her. Nick sent me a look and I sighed.

"Do you really want me to go?" I asked her and Nick. There was silence and I nodded. "That's cool. No need to answer, I'll just go," I said as I got up from my crouched position and started on my way down the street. I had no idea where I was going, but none of them knew that. I made my way towards where I was sure they had come from. I looked around a small bend that the guy who drove Carly and Wade had been talking about. I saw that there was indeed a small part that had been washed out. I saw the car. I walked towards the car and then realized that Dalton had the keys. I cursed and pulled out a hairpin from my pocket. I began to try to pick the lock when I heard a noise down the way. I stiffened and then did what I thought was best and hid around the front of the car.

As I crouched there, I saw a truck drive up. My eyes widened and my hand flew to my mouth when I saw that it was Blake and Paige in the back of his truck, dead. I closed my eyes and sat down, tears falling down my face before I saw him going towards the house. My eyes widened and I made my way there, making sure to go around the back so I wouldn't be seen. I snuck inside quietly and saw that I was standing partially near the two killers. The only thing keeping us apart was a thing wall. I very quietly shut the door and surprisingly I didn't make a sound. I then made my way toward the stairs. I saw Carly towards the top. I saw someone grab her and my eyes widened. I went up the stairs quickly, yet quietly and almost screamed when someone's hand encircled my waist and pulled me to them. Their hand clamped down around my mouth.

"Shhh, it's me," came Nick's whisper into my ear. I nodded and he let go of me. I sighed and looked at him. He motioned for me to follow him and I did, behind Carly. We made our way down into a basement like area.

"Damn. I can't see a thing," I heard Nick mutter. "There's gotta be a light somewhere around here," he muttered, flipping several switches. Nothing seemed to be happening until he tried the third to last switch, which turned on a light. I smiled and nodded. "C'mon," he said as he took my hand and pulled me down the hall. I took Carly's hand and pulled her along behind me. Soon we entered this strange room. It had a bunch of pips, a large table, and a few other things. But the one thing that stood out the most a large mass of wax sitting in a chair. I blinked and stepped towards it, but stopped when I heard Nick speak.

"Dalton," he murmured. I turned and saw that he was holding Dalton's hat. I blinked and he made his way towards the wax mass, handing me Dalton's hat. I walked up behind him, worried about what was going to happen.

"Nick," I heard Carly whisper to him.

"I'll get you out of there," he said. I heard his voice waver and new that he was going to let his emotions go. He moved the machine slightly and I heard a crack. My eyes widened when I saw that when he moved the machine, me moved the head away from the body. Tears weld up in my eyes.

"No. Dalton," I whimpered before Nick turned and wrapped his arms around me. "No," I murmured, hugging him back. I then heard a noise and Nick let go of me. I turned and my eyes widened at what I saw. A man with long black hair and a wax mask.

"That's Vincent," I heard Carly murmur. I backed away and Carly tried to smack him with the bat, but failed and was thrown to the floor. Nick went and grabbed Carly while I pushed a cart that was nearby in to Vincent. I'm not sure what he was doing since he was wearing a wax mask, but I didn't really care as to why as Nick pulled on a chain and poured a large bowl of boiling wax onto the ground, which caught on fire. I ran to Nick and Carly stood there for a moment.

"Carly! Come on!"

"Move it!" I called as I ran up behind Nick and we made our way into a hallway. "Hurry up!" I yelled as I ran up a large waxy stairwell. I stopped briefly to look at the wall. It was covered in faces, which frightened me. Of course, I wasn't there too long since Nick grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs the rest of the way.

"Come on! Come this way!" He yelled as we ran. We stopped and I blinked several times before I heard Carly say,

"No. Oh my God... Wade." My eyes widened when I saw that half of Wade's face was missing. My eyes watered, but Nick running and still holding on to my arm pulled me along after him.

"Come on!" Nick yelled before stopping suddenly. I looked up and my eyes widened.

"No," I whispered when I saw that it was the man who owned the gas station. The man who had tied up Carly, glued her lips shut, and cut off the tip of her finger. I saw fire in Nick's eyes and knew what he was going to do. All I heard was him call,

"You sick fuck!" He launched himself at the man and I watched in horror as they fought one another and Nick get hit and fall to the ground. I watched as Carly ran up to him, wanting to hit him with the bat, but he punched Carly in the face, sending her to the floor and the bat at my feet. I watched as he went for Nick once more and without thinking I picked up the bat. I ran up behind him and swung, the bat coming in to contact with his face with a large crack. I kept swinging at him and I didn't stop. I heard several noises for a moment before everything went silent. All I could see was blood, flesh, and even some bone as I wailed on this sick motherfucker's face. I thought of all that he had done. How he had killed Wade and Dalton and Blake and Paige and what he had done to Carly. I wasn't going to stop, not yet anyway.  


* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I think you will all be shocked during the next chapter but that's alright, at least I think so anyway. I hope to update soon, but I'm not quite sure since this is my last year of high school and I've got quite a bit that I have to do. :/ Anyway, please, if you have any questions lemme know. Rate and Review if you wish. I really don't mind. Bye for now!

XOXO,

Seph


	11. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! Thank you all for messaging me and encouraging me to update House of Wax. Sadly, our journey together has indeed come to an end. I will miss all of you and I hope you don't hate the ending with a fiery passion. If you do...well...that's your problem. Haha. Please, rate, review, do whatever you want to do it doesn't particularly matter to me. I'm just glad to have so many loyal readers. I will miss you all, and enjoyed meeting you all.

xoxo,  
AshLe

* * *

After about, what felt like, a million swings, I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and pull the bat from my grip. I stopped, falling almost limp in their arms. I knew those arms. They were Nick's.

"Shhh, it's okay. Calm down," he whispered into my ear before Carly screamed and pointed ahead. I looked up and saw that it was Vincent. He ran to his brother and knelt down next to him. He wasn't breathing and he wasn't moving, which served him right. Of course, then Vincent looked at me. My eyes widened and after a moment, Nick turned and told me to head up the stairs. It was then that I noticed the huge dagger in his leg. My eyes widened and I wanted to help him, but he started pushing me up the stairs. I resisted for a moment before figuring that he'd never let me go so I went while Carly distracted Vincent with my bat. It was then that I realized I had no weapon and means of defending myself when and if Vincent came up after me. Of course, I had some issues going up the stairs since the wax was melting. I took the time to look down and see that the floor was melting and everything. I continued my struggle up the waxy stairs and heard a scream of anguish. I turned and saw that Vincent was quickly advancing on me. Carly was helping Nick up the stairs since he still had the knife in his leg. My eyes widened and I tried to run faster, especially when I saw Vincent had a large, sharp object to stab me with. I ran down the melting hall and into a room. I shut the door and pushed the nearest object I could find in front of the door. It was a crib with two babies in it. The babies were saimese babies, which shocked me somewhat. I backed away from the table and quieted myself.

I definitely almost lost my cool when I saw Vincent's machette push it's way through the wax wall. It cut down like butter and actually cut the two babies to where they were no longer connected. I saw Vincent push his hand through the slice in the waxy door and backed up. I had no way to defend myself and he was a full grown man who could probably crush me with his bare hands. I was very unsure of what to do as he pushed his way in, throwing the crib across the room. I decided that I would try to talk to him, you know? Get him to rethink the whole killing me for killing his brother thing. Yeah…that was totally going to work, but, what other choice did I have?

"Um...Vincent," I said. He looked up at me and I knew that I had his full attention. "You...you don't have to do this. I know he made you kill…to perfect your sculptures, but it's wrong. You can't kill people..." I paused, thinking of Wade. I sighed gently. "Or keep them alive while you sculpt them." There was a moment of silence before he advanced on me. I screamed and tried to make my way across the melting bed. Of course, on my way across the bed I got stuck, which was probably the worst moment all night. I was stuck on a bed made of melting wax with no way to get out and a deranged, crazy murderer who was trying to kill me for killing his twin brother. This was indeed the worst day ever. I knew this more than true when I heard the sound of Vincent's machete slicing through the air and in to my back. It wasn't embedded, but it had indeed sliced the flesh. I felt a burning sensation in my back and the scream that ripped from my throat was pure anguish. I tried harder than ever to make my way across the bed that seemed to made of peanut butter, but my back was just searing with pain and I was weakening.

Thankfully, I had made my way across the bed by the time Vincent's machete came slicing down once more, this time, sinking into the bed instead of my flesh. I whimpered someone, looking over at Victor. I knew there was no time to nurse my wound or cry from the pain. I also knew that there was only one way out and it was the door in between Vincent and I. My eyes darted to it and then back to him. It was worth a shot, but the question was...was his wax creation going to aid him in trying to end my plan of escape? I hadn't fully decided on what to do when Vincent advanced, crossing the bed. I went to run to the door, but both Vincent and I were distracted by the sound of someone yell.

"Mother fucker!" My ears rang. I knew that voice. I turned my head and saw that it was Carly and Nick standing in the doorway. Nick ran at Vincent and Carly quickly grabbed my arm, looking over my back while I watched as Nick speared Vincent onto the wax bed. My eyes widened and Carly and I watched as the two of them wrestled around, both of them covering each other in the melting wax. At one point Nick was underneath the larger Vincent, trying to keep his blade from cutting in to his face or throat. Nick looked at me and then his eyes went to the dagger in his leg. I nodded and ran over, sliding in the wax and nearly falling over. I stopped and quickly grabbed the dagger and pulled it out of him. I heard Nick's pain filled scream and didn't need to be told twice when Nick screamed for me to do it. I did, moving forward and jamming the blade into Vincent's chest. I watched as Vincent drew his last breath and fell to the side of the bed. I noticed the floor begin to wobble and my eyes widened before I felt Nick wrap his arms around my waist. The wax floor gave our from beneath us and Carly and I both screamed rather loudly before we fell into the wax balcony that the stairs came to. I watched as Vincent fell right smack into his brother.

"Nick, get up!" I heard Carly yell, which snapped me back to reality. I quickly stood up, slipping a moment in the melting wax before I ran up to Nick and grabbed under his arm.

"C'mon, Nicky," I murmured. To this day I'm still not quite sure that he heard me, but I heard him grunt in pain and respond with a loud,

"Yeah." Both Carly and I led Nick along, his weight on ours as we did so. As we walked, we also sank deeper and deeper into the sticky, ear wax-like substance.

"C'mon, Nick!"

"Almost there!" Carly and I encouraged, but we ended up coming up to a dead end. "Son of a bitch!" The other end of the wax balcony had collapsed from the heat of the fire below us. Carly, Nick, and I all stood there wondering what the hell were supposed to do now. I heard them trying to figure it out and began to think. I bit down hard on my bottom lip before my eyes trailed to the wall and let up. "Guys!" I exclaimed, making them look at me somewhat oddly. "The wall," I said, pointing at it. It took them a moment before Carly exclaimed,  
"Dig!" And we did just that. We kept digging and digging, Nick telling us to go faster and telling us to keep digging, not that we weren't. He just wasn't doing so hot with the whole leg in pain thing. Once the hole was finally big enough we began to crawl through. Carly went first and then Nick pushed me inside the hole before he followed after us. Carly and I grabbed his arms and pulled him through fully before we realized that we were right where the A was in the House of Wax title on the building. It was then that we also realized that the name was slowly falling, but it was gaining more and more speed. My eyes widened and my nails dug in to the semi-solid beneath me.

"Hold on!" I yelled.

"Watch yourself," Nick called as Carly screamed,

"Oh, God!" And we rode the letters down to the pavement. Once finally on the ground, we stood up and ran towards the nearest place for shelter as we watched the House of Wax, which contained all of our friends, melt into nothingness. My eyes watered as I watched the scene before me and I started crying. Nick pulled both Carly and I to him. I pressed my face against his wax-crusted shirt and kept crying. At this rate, I really didn't care either way. All I knew was that this night had been the most horrifying and painful night of my life and since we were safe, now was the time to let my emotions run free.

After a few hours, the police finally arrived and pried me away from my comfort, which made things so much worse. They bandaged any wounds that I had, most of them I hadn't even realized that I had actually obtained somehow during the night. It was after they had finally allowed me to go back to Nick that I had calmed down. I climbed in to the ambulance next to him and leaned against him. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. I smiled softly somewhat, though still numbed by the experiance we had just had. A few minutes later, Carly sat down next to us. As we sat there in silence, a cop walked by with Dalton's camera in a plastic bag.

"Hey, that's my friend's camera!" Nick yelled, before he sighed and grabbed the shoulder of a passing paramedic. "That's my friend's camera," he told him. The paramedic shook his head and sighed.

"Sorry, son, that's evidence," he said before Nick growled somewhat. I smiled and gentlly rested my hand on his chest before I looked at Carly and smiled.

"You guys okay?" An approaching officer asked. I looked over at him and then nodded a bit. "Well, don't worry. We'll get you to the hospital." I nodded and then Carly said,

"How could no one have known about all of this?" I looked at the officer, waiting for an answer. He sighed and shook his head.

"Truth is, this town's hard as hell to get to. It's been abandoned for twenty-five years, ever since that sugar mill shut down. Hell, it ain't even on the map anymore. We found all those cars in that old factory," he said before he took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair. "Those Sincalir boys pulled people off the interstate for years. If it wasn't for all the smoke from the fire, we wouldn't have even known." I shook my head and felt Nick's arm tighten around my waist. A young officer approached the other and spoke to him.

"Excuse me, sir. Louis wants to talk to you." He nodded.

"Yeah." He turned to us and smiled a little. "Excuse me," he said before he walked off. After a few seconds, Nick pulled the camera out from under his jacket.

"Maybe there's some good memories on this."

"You took it?" I asked him, clearly shocked.

"It just felt wrong leaving it behind, you know?" I nodded and then looked up at him.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"We're okay," he said with a smile. The doors to the ambulance shut and we drove off, my head on Nick's shoulder and Nick's arm around my waist. When we arrived at the hospital, we were treated better and allowed to shower before we were finally allowed to let go. They allowed Nick to borrow one of their cars and we drove back to Gainsville. Nick dropped Carly off first and then pulled up to our apartment. I grew more and more depressed as I looked around in Dalton's old room. I felt my heart break and shook my head before I pulled off my clothes and pulled on my pajamas before I turned and walked straight in to Nick's chest. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. There was silence between us before Nick drew closer to me and I leaned closer to him. Our lips met and my eyes shut slowly. His lips were soft and warm which enclosed around me and enveloped me. After a moment, I wrapped my arms around him as well and after our kiss was broken, I smiled and took his hand before leading him to bed.

The End


End file.
